


Phil: Ragnarok

by whoops_ima_dannie



Series: bingo 2018 fic fest [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Superheros, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), bingo fic fest, dont worry theres no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoops_ima_dannie/pseuds/whoops_ima_dannie
Summary: Based on that one scene from Thor: Ragnarok





	Phil: Ragnarok

 

Four women servants were tending to Thor, the gladiator battle had  _ really _ fucked up his body. The Hulk is too strong, but he doesn't know when to stop- which is fucking terrifying. Thor is lying in the Hulk’s room unconscious, Hulk requested Thor to be there with him earlier. Phil arrives a little bit later than the women, he was helping the Grandmaster out with some… business. When he  _ does _ enter the room he asks one of the women if they need an extra set of hands, to which the reply is a no. He’s slightly upset, nothing like taking care of beaten up gladiators to really brighten Phil's day! Instead, she asks him to get the fruit basket The Hulk wants. 

 

To say Phil was jealous is an understatement. He wanted to get his hands on Thor the second he saw him fight at the stadium. He was the most attractive hero Phil had ever seen! Considering all the strong men he had seen come and go, that was saying  _ a lot _ . 

 

Phil arrives back in the room with The Hulks food right before Thor wakes up. Even though Phil is so tall, he still feels like an ant whenever he’s in this room. Thankfully, the Hulk is quietly swimming in the bath. Or drowning, or just laying at the bottom, either way, he is at the bottom of his bathing pool. 

 

Just as Phil is setting the oversized food down, he hears the servants running out of the room and down the corridor. Normally when a gladiator wakes up, they love to have the women all over him, but not this guy. Half the time when they do scare the women off, it’s a sign to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. Phil starts to lightly jog to the exit when he hears a deep, booming voice from behind him. 

 

“You! Stop!” Thor says loudly, pointing a finger at him. 

 

Phil holds both of his hands up in a surrender position and turns around to face the god behind him. 

 

Thor lowers his arm and asks, “what is your name? Why are you here? Who sent you?”   
  


Phil keeps his arms up and replies in a shaky voice. “M-my name is P-Phil and the Gra-grandmaster sent me here and Hulk wanted me to bring him food and I was just leaving and I-” 

 

“So Phil, can you explain why the women were touching me?”

 

“D-id you not like that? Oop!” Phil stutters out, then puts a hand over his mouth. “I'm sorry that was very inappropriate I'm so so-sorry for that comment.” 

 

Thor laughs at him.  _ Thor laughs. At  _ him _. Thor thinks he's  _ funny.  _ That's probably something to be proud of… right?  _

 

“Again, why were the women touching me, Phil?” Thor's eye contact is hard and his bright blue eyes are  _ not _ relenting. A shiver goes up Phil’s spine. He wants to break eye contact, but also feels that ogling Thor's muscles would be a little  _ too _ obvious. Why did he have to be shirtless? 

 

“Be-because you were injured and they were just trying to help. If you don't want them back I can tell The Grandmaster not to send them.” Thor begins to walk over to Phil but immediately collapses on his back in pain. Phil runs over to tend to him and examines his body. He touches the wounds, making Thor hiss in pain. Phil quickly puts the rag on the scratches littered across Thor’s body instead and presses lightly and Thor whimpers. 

 

If Phil wanted to be really hopeful, he would think that there is a tiny smile on Thor's mouth.  _ Is he enjoying this?  _ Phil hopes he is, it would make the arousal threatening his abdomen feel a little less uncalled for.  _ Thor just probably feels a little relief, that's all. Stop getting a boner you fucking creep!  _ Phil lets the rags just lie on his body to “examine” the rest of him. He let out a quiet moan, so quiet he barely heard himself. Thor doesn’t seem to mind if he had heard him (thank god Thor doesn’t make this even weirder than it already is), and presses down harder. Phil has to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from moaning even louder. 

 

There’s one huge bruise right over one of Thor's pecs and Phil contemplates whether he should touch it or not. The god's eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted. Yep, he’s  _ definitely _ enjoying this. Phil presses down on the center of the muscle and moans loudly. Thor's eyes snapped open but the expression on his face doesn’t change. Thor’s staring right at Phil again now and without breaking eye contact, wraps his hand around Phil's delicate wrist and moves it upward. 

 

Phil takes the opportunity and lets himself enjoy the strong muscles beneath his thin fingers. Thor's expression still seems blank, but the squinty-eyed gaze he’s holding, tells another story. 

 

Phil's hand finally reaches Thor’s strong shoulder and he starts to massage it the best he can. His hand is slightly restrained after all. Thor cups Phil’s face with his free hand and brings Phil’s face closer to his own. Thor closes his eyes and after realizing what was happening, Phil closes his own too. Their faces get  _ closer _

 

_ Closer  _

 

_ Almost touching _

 

_ Closer  _

 

_ And- _

 

“Phil? Earth to Phil?” Dan says sarcastically, waving his hand in front of Phil's face. 

 

Phil shakes himself back into reality and rubs his eyes. “Yea?” 

 

“Where were you? You were zoned out for the past twenty minutes. Your eyes were barely on the screen Phil, I think you were daying dreaming” 

 

“Oh, guess I was.” Phil looks back at the screen. a Dan must have paused so Phil could regain his surroundings. The scene is frozen on The Grandmaster having a conversation with some character Phil can't remember. Despite having seen this movie a bazillion times, there are some key points that don't really stick in his brain, and they get replaced with other  _ more important things.  _

 

“What were you thinking about?” Dan asks while throwing the blanket on top of Phil. He scoots closer to him, under the blanket, and rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

 

“Mmmh nothing much.” 

 

“I have a feeling nothing much means shirtless Chris Hemsworth but I'm going to keep my mouth shut for the sake of your dignity. Phil smiles and presses a kiss to Dan's head. It’s an awkward angle for him but that's all fine with him. Dan may be no Chris Hemsworth, but that's who he is in Phil's mind. Which is obviously better for all parties. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://jamie-with-a-g.tumblr.com)


End file.
